1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an Electromagnetic Interference (EMI)/Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) protection module and, more particularly, to an EMI/ESD protection module capable of being assembled easily and applied widely in all kinds of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, many electronic devices are getting size down and multifunctional. The inner space of the electronic devices is limited with the size down of the electronic devices. In this case, the circuit board of the electronic device is getting smaller and the frequency of processing data is getting higher. Therefore, the EMI is getting worse due to electromagnetic effect of the circuit board. Because the circuit layout of the circuit board is more precise to make ESD occur frequently due to the friction between the surface of the circuit board and the air. EMI/ESD may affect the function of the circuit board to make the system unstable or crash.
The present electronic devices are equipped with some components for EMI/ESD protection, such as conductive foil, conductive fabric, conductive foam, etc. to derive electric charges generated from the circuit board so as to maintain normal function. However, when using the conductive fabric, conductive foil, conductive foam, etc. to make electrical connection in an area with long distance or height, it often results in difficult construction, poor yielding rate, or even short circuit and so on.